Paint the Walls White...
by Lady Tenku
Summary: Oh, come on! Who says newlyweds can't have a little fun painting their new apartment? Like they say, all work and no play... Taiora with a little bit of newlywed romance. -^^-


_  
__Paint the Walls White . . .  
_ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


_Author's Note:_ Konnichi wa! I know, I know...I'm starting all these new fics, and then putting all the final chapters' I have yet to write up on the shelf for later. Gomen! I'm a busy author...this is sort of a have fun' warm-up fic that I'm doing JUST before I write the final chapter of Betraying Innocence'. Well, second, not _final._ This fic is also based on a kawaii dream I had, so it's been in development for awhile. I hope you enjoy this one too..it's just kinda romantic and sweet. My very, VERY first Taiora. ^^; Ah, newlyweds....  
  
_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Digimon or any of it's supporting characters. I do, however, own this fic and it's original theme. -^^-  
  
_Warnings:_ Pretty much fluff/newlywed romance.. Rated PG-13 because of..how should I put this...hints at sexual attraction. Come on', they're _newlyweds!_ There isn't any real sex in this fic. My policy: If you can't get into the movie theater w/o your mom in tow, don't read on.  
  
_Help! My Quotes and Commas (,) Are Screwed Up!_ If your quotes and commas (,) look like i's, ~'s, or O's, you'll need to change your browser. If you're using Netscape or M. Internet Explorer, just go into your pull-down menus at the top of the screen and select Character Set ' (Font ). Open it and select Western (Mac)'. This is the font the story is in. If this  
doesn't solve the problem, ask me in reviews.  
  


_This littl' story is dedicated to _Harmony, aka Jess =^^=_. I hope you're reading this and like Taiora, cuz this is for you! Thanx for all your support! Lyl!   
_

  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


Sometimes when you paint, you're really just saying The hell with you, I'm doing this _my _ way'...   
-_Unknown_  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
  


Sora blinked, licking her finger and turning yet another page of the clunky book. She signed, looking down at it momentarily and finding nothing interesting, then turning the page. Again, nothing.   
  
She had been at it for hours, days. Five stores had all given her the thick catalogs of samples and order numbers. That made five books. And she had been through all of them, twice.  
  
Sora signed again, turning the page. This one had flowery designs, rows and rows of printed lilies and leaves against a purplish background.  
  
No, Taichi wouldn't like that one.  
  
She turned the page.  
  
Red plaid. In her house? I don't _think _so...  
  
Taichi sweatdropped, shoving another half of his sandwich in his mouth as he watched his wife with a queer sort of fascination. She'd been going through those books she'd gotten from God knows where for hours...days, actually. He took another bite of his sandwich, watching her from his perch at the counter. Her head was tilted downward in thought, her eyes half-closed and her lips curved downward in a thin frown of concentration. He smiled.  
  
That was his Sora.  
  
Taichi swallowed, still looking over at her. What were those books anyway? JCPenny catalogs or something? Hell, it was always possible with women and their shopping habits...  
  
Sora signed, turning the page for the billionth time that day. Baby blocks...not necessary..._yet._ Turn the page. Victorian prints...no. More flowers..no, not those...  
  
Maybe she needed some help.  
  
Taichi, sweetheart?, she said, looking up from her books, a tone of desperation in her voice, Will you do me a favor?  
  
Taichi looked up, surprised. He swallowed and smiled, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Help with what?  
  
Sora smiled. She knew she could count on her husband. He'd help her with anything.  
  
Well, I'm picking out wallpaper for the new apartment, she said cheerfully, And I'm having trouble picking which one. Would you mind looking through these with me for awhile and helping me pick one out?  
  
Taichi choked on his sandwich, swallowing it in a ball down his throat.   
  
Sora nodded, raising an eyebrow. Yes, wallpaper. For the new apartment. You know, the one we're _moving into? _  
  
Taichi blinked. Wallpaper. Those were _wallpaper_ catalogs. He should of known. Guys hated wallpaper...especially guys with wives. Picking out wallpaper was a non-masquline taboo in the newlywed husband world.  
  
Sora narrowed her eyes, slightly annoyed. Was he gonna help her or not?   
  
Well? It shouldn't take long if you help out.  
  
Taichi gulped, blinking. I would...really love to, sweetheart, but I...uh..have..um...work to do! At..uh...work!  
  
Sora narrowed her eyes dangerously. He had liar' written all over his face. Why wouldn't he just help her? Here she was, doing all the work and getting all the catalogs, and when she _finally_ decides she'd like a little help with it, what does he say? He didn't even have the decency to get off his a...  
  
Taichi! It isn't like you've been doing anything _all_ day! Not to mention I know sure as hell that you're lying., she said angrily. You could at least help me when I ask you too!  
  
Taichi narrowed his own eyes back at her. It's not like you're been doing anything besides that crappy wallpaper.  
  
Sora's eyes widen in anger, pushing away her chair and standing up.  
  
At least that's _something! _ The only thing I've seen you do today is...well..._eat!_, she said, her voice climbing higher.  
  
And you with those damn catalogs! Just because I don't want to-, Taichi said, being cut off.  
  
That's a good excuse! Is it just because you're too lazy to help or too selfish to care?, Sora screamed back.  
  
Does it matter?, Taichi said, his voice growing louder as well, I just don't want to pick out wallpaper!  
  
, said Sora, slamming the wallpaper catalog with a loud thud, Then you know what we'll do?  
  
, said Tai, confident he had won.  
  
We'll just paint the walls WHITE!  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


That night, Taichi slept on the couch among a stack of old wallpaper catalogs. Considering that the pair had only been married for about three weeks, breaking his record so soon was pretty bad.  
  
The Yagami (Kamiya) couple was currently living in Sora's small apartment, the one she had rented throughout college. It wasn't much, but it worked temporarily until the couple found their _own_ home. That chance had come about two weeks ago, when they had finally found a decently priced apartment in a middle-class building, safely away from everyone else who wished to intrude in their new life and close enough to everyone who meant to enough to be a part of it. They had bought it hurriedly and began to move their stuff in, Sora immediately taking over the decorating part of the venture.  
  
Which brings us to the present. Even though Taichi had apologized and been begrudgingly been forgiven by his wife (with a bit of newlywed bribery', shall we say), the next weekend, bright and early at ten in the morning Saturday, Sora kept her word. After a quick stop at the Japanese equivalent of a Home Depot, Sora began hauling in cans of paint into the bare living room of their new apartment. All of them the same color: white.  
  
Tell me _again_ why we're doing this, honey., said Taichi, helping her by setting the fifth paint can inside the door.  
  
, said Sora, narrowing her eyes as a warning not to argue again, You didn't want to bother picking out wallpaper. So, instead of going through all the trouble _myself , _we're going to paint all the walls WHITE.  
  
Taichi sighed, sweatdropping. Sora giggled, taking out a thick-handled brush and handing it to him. Taichi took it and set the next can inside the door.  
  
Sora bit her lip, looking him over. She had forgiven him for the argument, after, of course, about 48 hours of downtime. And some bribery on her part.   
  
_He looks so...cute in those overall things I made him wear. Yes, just adorable.....oh, I'm just so cruel..._, Sora thought, laughing out loud.  
  
And just _what_ are you laughing at?, said Taichi, raising an eyebrow. Sora laughed, then turned back to her work.  
  
Oh nothing_..._, she said innocently, pretending to be looking down in her shopping bag for a can opener'. Taichi sweatdropped, looking down at his clothes. That was what she was laughing at. The clothes. Sora had _insisted_ that he wear denim overalls, telling him that it was what painters usually over their clothes to not mess them up later.  
  
He sighed, regretting his forced agreement to the whole painting' thing. It was bad enough they had had the argument, but to go and do this? Painting every wall in the apartment white? He should of known Sora wouldn't go back on her word; her stubborn streak was just barely wider then his own.  
  
Sora smiled, yanking open the paint can and pushing away a strand of hair that had fallen in her face. Her own overalls, which were a size too big for her, hung loosely against her chest as she bent over, the pants pretty baggy for her taste. If she hadn't made Taichi wear a pair of his own, she wouldn't of been wearing them either. Of course, considering the tight white tank-top she was wearing _under _ the overalls, she didn't look half bad.  
  
Sora pulled out a tin pan-like tray out of her shopping bag and set it on the floor, lifting the heavy paint can and pouring about half in. She pulled out another tray and did the same, emptying the can and setting it aside.  
  
Are you ready to start?, she said standing. She pushed the halfway full tray over to his side of the wall, holding up her brush and smiling.  
  
I gues-, said Taichi.  
  
Good. Now, get going., said Sora, putting her hand on her hip for a moment and then taking it off in favor of dipping her brush into the paint. She sloshed it around for a second, evening it out, and then raised in and pressed it against the wall. She frowned in concentration, pulling it down slowly and evenly, making a straight and evenly smooth line down the wall.  
  
Taichi watched her for a second, smiling when he noticed she had her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. Then he did the same for his brush, dipping it in and moving it around, cursing when a few splashes spilled over the side. That got Sora's attention, and she turned from her second stroke to look at him.  
  
Taichi raised his brush in the air, pressing it against the wall much too hard, dribbling lines of white paint running down. He started his stroke, unevenly, some of the paint smearing against the wall because it was too thin and some of it thickly dripping towards the floor because it was too thick. And, on top of that, the white streak on the wall was tilted slightly to the left.  
  
Sora choked, then sweatdropped.  
  
, said Sora, flinching as Taichi dripped white paint on the floor from over-dipping his brush, ...just what are you trying to do to the wall?  
  
Taichi turned, the brush still dripping. Painting it _white._ I thought that's what you wanted to do to it.  
  
Sora frowned, tilting her head. Well..yeah, but...that's..., she said, pointing to the messy line, Not exactly...how I want it.  
  
What do you mean?, said Taichi, following her gaze to his perfectly decent line, I'm painting it alright.  
  
, said Sora, raising an eyebrow,   
  
Well what?  
  
Sora sweatdropped, pointing to her perfectly even and straight stroke on the wall, It's just that it's...supposed to look like that. Not like you were painting it during an earthquake..  
  
Taichi raised an eyebrow, frowning.  
  
Sora, sweetheart, it's a _wall.  
  
_Sora narrowed her eyes, annoyed.  
  
It's _my _ wall. Of _my _ first apartment with my husband.  
  
, said Taichi, correcting her. Sora sweatdroppped.  
  
T-That's not the point!, said Sora, pausing, And....it's still our first apartment, it should look nice!  
  
Darling, it's a _wall. _It doesn't matter how we paint it.  
  
Yes it _does!_, said Sora, narrowing her eyes. Taichi opened his mouth to say something, then stopped.  
  
Look, let's just paint the damn wall, okay? Our _own_ ways.., Taichi said, turning back to the wall, brush in hand. Sora opened her mouth, then shut it defeatedly. He had won.  
  
The two worked in silence for a moment, Taichi painting his side lopsidedly, Sora painting hers perfectly to the clock. Neither of them spoke, their arms moving up and down, Sora's frown speaking for the both of them.  
  
She couldn't stop thinking about that wall. With all it's...it's....slanting streaks and messy drips on the carpet wall and the floor.  
  
She couldn't let her house end up like...  
  
, said Sora, trying to look cheerful. Taichi turned, looking at her.  
  
, he said, Sora noticing, with a shudder, more paint dripping on the carpet floor.  
  
Umm...do you think you might paint _just_ a little bit more...neatly?, she said.   
  
Taichi looked at her, then blinked. She was smiling, trying to look _happy_ and non-caring about the whole deal...already smears of white paint spreading across her overalls, and, as he looked, a smear of white going across the bridge of her nose. He smirked, laughing mentally at the overly cheerful expression on her face.  
  
She was really serious about this.  
  
Taichi smiled, raising an eyebrow at her expression and, to her horror, dipping the brush back into the pan, pulling it up dripping and much too full.  
  
Well, sweetheart., he said, tilting his head to look at her, If you know so much about painting, why don't you come over here and teach me?  
  
Sora raised an eyebrow back, feeling slightly annoyed by the teasing expression on his face. Like he was laughing at her.  
  
Maybe I will., said Sora.  
  
With that, Sora dipped her own brush in paint and brought it back up, walking over the ten feet to Taichi's side of the living room. She walked over to his side, giving him a haunty look as he smirked, before raising her brush carefully against the wall as Taichi watched from behind her.  
  
First, you go like this., said Sora, referring to her brush against the wall.  
  
Taichi nodded.  
  
And then, said Sora, continuing, You do this., she said, pulling her brush down in on smooth, straight stroke.  
  
Taichi nodded again, smiling.  
  
And _then..._, continued Sora, you raise it up and do it again just across from your last stroke, overlapping just a little. The key is to not have it be too thick, or else it'll drip, and to do it straight. Now you try.  
  
Taichi nodded, and Sora handed him the brush.  
  
Taichi took it and raised it up in the air, pausing, as he dragged it sharply to the left twice as worse as before.  
  
Sora nearly choked, and Taichi smirked as she stared at him in shock.  
  
T-Taichi! Not like that!, she said, grabbing the brush from his hand. Taichi smiled.  
  
Sora walked in front of him, raising her arm up with brush in hand.  
  
Okay, now.., said Sora, Put your left arm around my waist and your right arm up with my hand, so I can show you _exactly _ how to do this.  
  
Taichi nodded, doing as he told, and Sora continued her lesson.  
  
Now, pull it down _straightly_, said Sora, pulling her arm in sync with her words, And be careful not to...  
  
Taichi listened her, barely, hugging her waist and holding his hand over hers.   
  
...put it on too thick., said Sora, finishing her lecture. She put her hand down, still leaning back into Tai's chest, turning her head upwards when Taichi didn't let go of her waist. He took the brush from her hand and released her, Sora stepped forward and turning around quickly, an slightly annoyed smirk on her face.  
  
You weren't listening to a word I was saying, were you?, said Sora, putting a hand on her hip. Taichi smiled, fingering the brush in his hand slowly, then looked up at her.  
  
Of course I was., said Taichi, still fidgeting with the brush.  
  
Yeah, right., said Sora, narrowing her eyes.  
  
You're taking this _way_ to seriously, Sora., said Taichi easily, smiling at her shocked look.  
  
I am not! You're just being your normally lazy self and not taking it seriously _enough,_ Taichi., said Sora. Taichi raised his brush in the air, and Sora put her other hand on her hip, smiling.  
  
What are you gonna do with that?, said Sora, referring to the wet brush in his hand, It's pretty obvious painting isn't one of your natural-born talents. You'd better let _me-_  
  
Taichi smirked again, then stepped forward and jabbed the brush across her face, leaving a white smear of paint across her cheek and nose.  
  
, said Sora, shocked. What do you think you'r-  
  
Taichi laughed and stepped forward, Sora backing away.   
  
Taichi, I don't think you sh-, she started again, stepping back further as she aimed at her _own _brush at him.  
  
Oh, come on.., said Taichi, stepping forward. Sora smirked amusidly, although she was still backing up.  
  
I'll get you for that., said Sora, stepping back. They were now in her territory', the section of the room with full, straight white strokes.  
  
If you're so brave, why are you backing up?, said Taichi, stepping forward. As if to prove his words, Sora immediately backed further still, aiming her brush out at him as a threat.  
  
, said Sora, blinking.  
  
Ah-ha! You see?, said Taichi, laughing. He jabbed his brush forward, the white paint smearing against her overalls as Sora jumped backwards, now laughing herself.  
  
You won't g-ahhh!, said Sora, her voice suddenly dropping as she backed up a final step, her foot stepping in her paint-tray and sliding forward, taking Sora's foot with her. Taichi watched in shock as Sora screamed and flipped forward, landing on the floor in a wide puddle of sticky white.  
  
, said Sora, sticking her tongue and spitting. She gazed down at her overalls, looking at the damp pant legs and the dripping white liquid that was completely covering her lower body, white gloppy patches sticking even in her short strawberry-orange hair.  
  
Taichi suddenly burst out laughing, and Sora's eyes shot up at him, her face turning a darkening shade of red. Taichi laughed harder, Sora's eyes widening in anger and she raised both her eyebrows at him in utter disbelief.  
  
Y-You planned that!, said Sora, pointing a dripping finger up at him. Taichi continued laughing, slowing after a few seconds.  
  
No, honey, I'm sorry, I honestly..  
  
Sora grumbled something, narrowing her eyes, and Taichi stopped his laughing immediately.  
  
Here, let me help you up, Sora.., said Taichi holding out his hand. Sora smirked and took it, pulling herself up a few inches.  
  
No honey..., she said quietly, Let _me_ help YOU!  
  
Taichi looked down in shock as Sora tightened her grip, bracing herself on the ground with her free hand and flinging Tai out sideways. He stumbled backwards, cursing, as his foot landed on his brush he had dropped when Sora fell and slipped back himself, falling and landing butt-first in this own tray of white paint.  
  
Sora burst of laughing, still sitting her own puddle. Taichi looked at her in pure shock, then down at his soaking clothes and _hair_, and then back up at her.  
  
S-Sora! What'da ya do that for? It wasn't my fault that you-  
  
Taichi stopped as Sora laughed louder, finally ceasing after a few more seconds. She looked at him, smirking.  
  
How do you like it, _sweetheart?_, said Sora, laughing again as she saw white dripping down into his hair. Taichi narrowed his eyes.  
  
Taichi looked down at the puddle beneath him, then up at Sora, still laughing, and smirked. He cupped his hand into a half-fist, dipping into the paint and closing his palm over the white substance, raising his arm and aiming exactly it straight, the way Sora had taught him to just a few minutes before. He pulled his arm back, smiling to himself, and threw the white blob straight for Sora's head.  
  
Sora wasn't prepared for the flying paint ball; she too busy laughing. When it hit her, it hit her hard, landing on the side of her head, white rolling down her right cheek and her hair. She gasped, looking over at Taichi immediately, who burst out laughing once again at her death glare.  
  
Sora narrowed her eyes angrily and clutched at her own pool of paint, cupping her hand and lifting it up. She aimed quickly and threw, hitting Taichi directly in the chest. Taichi looked up, his laughing disappearing as he mimicked her, grabbing his own paint blob and throwing it at her, this one just missing her as she ducked. Sora made another, missing him this time too; Taichi making another and launching it at her shoulder.  
  
Sora laughed, surprisingly, when it hit her, smirking and throwing one back at Tai. It hit his head, just barely above his forehead, making him blink as another hit his chest. He laughed too, throwing one for Sora's chest and then her legs, missing his target the second time. Sora ducked, tossing hers and missing, Taichi ducking and throwing his own as both of them burst out in laughter.  
  
This little war went on for quite some time, white paint flying through the air at every gasp of breath. Neither of them noticed that thick blobs of white paint were building up on the walls, leaving dripping splotches of white, wet paint sweeping into the floor. Both of them stood, the missing paints blobs that flew past their target hitting the opposite wall.   
  
They walked closer to each other each throw, daring each one another to come closer.   
  
, shouted Sora, hitting Taichi in the chest. Taichi laughed and tossed one at her, another landing in her hair, the one flying back at him missing and hitting the back wall.   
  
Oh come on, Sora, you can do better!, said Taichi, aiming for her and missing. Sora laughed, stepping closer, the space in between them just five feet. She knelt down to pick up another handful from the floor and threw a white blob at him, aiming for his head and missing. Then, suddenly, Taichi stopped, dropping his handful of paint in order to look at her.  
  
Sora did the same, seeing him watching her, dropping her own slowly and standing up straightly.   
  
, said Sora, putting a hand on her hip. Taichi smiled and knelt down, dabbing just his finger in the tray and walking over to the space in the wall that had not yet been painted.  
  
Watch this., said Taichi. Using his finger, he pressed it up against the wall and dragged it in a circle-like shaped, drawing a heart. Sora smiled and watched him as he put the words T.&S. 4Evr' in it, finishing it off by closing the heart and turning to face his wife.  
  
I never knew you had an artistic side, Taichi., said Sora, smiling. Taichi stood, walking up to her and talking her in his arms, his hands around her waist.   
  
Do you like it? It reminds me of that old tree somewhere in the digiworld., he said, his voice soft. Sora nodded, smiling and shutting her eyes as she leaned herself against his chest.  
  
I like it., she said quietly. It reminds me too...it doesn't seem that long ago, does it?  
  
What do you mean?, said Taichi. Sora sighed, her eyes still closed.  
  
That long ago that we were just kids. With the digital world and everything...sometimes I can't believe where it all went. Us, the school, even Hikari and Takeru en-  
  
It didn't go by that fast., said Taichi. Sora sighed, leaning closer to him. Not when you think of everything we've been through. All the memories, all the momentos we still have.  
  
Sora nuzzled her chin into Taichi's shoulder as a sort of a nod, and Taichi released her, pulling her back to simply look into her eyes.  
  
he said, running his fingers down her cheek and pausing them at her chin, We still have a whole _future _to worry about.  
  
Sora's lips curled into a smile and she leaned forward, Taichi pulling her closer to his body as their lips drew closer, finally brushed against each other. Then, suddenly, both Tai Sora pulled away from each other, wiping their lips with the back of their hands.  
  
, said Sora, swallowing and wiping her hands off on her overalls, I should of known you'd taste like paint!  
  
Taichi nodded, doing the same. He stuck his tongue out in disgust, licking his lips and wiping off the paint from his hands on his wet overalls.   
  
The pair paused, Sora looking up smiling.  
  
Dare to try again?, she said, stepping forward. Taichi smirked, once again pulling his arms around her waist.  
  
Are you sure you got _all _of it off?, said Taichi. Sora nodded, slipping her arms behind Taichi's neck.  
  
, she said, licking her lips temptingly. Taichi smiled, pulling her forward and kissing her for all he was worth, ignoring the dull taste in each other's mouth. He deepened the kiss, tightening his grip on her waist. Sora let herself be pulled forward, pulling her arms closer around his neck.  
  
Taichi blinked, swearing he could feel Sora laughing against his lips.  
  
The kiss ended slowly, both of them pulling away at loss of breathe. Sora smiled, leaning forward to kiss him again when, suddenly, she felt her legs be swiftly pulled out from underneath her.  
  
Sora gasped, looking at Taichi. He had picked her up in his arms, supporting her shoulders and legs with his arms. She smiled, then kissed him again, pulling away breathlessly.  
  
What do you think you're doing.., she said, saying the words softly as she pulled her lips away from him. Taichi smiled.  
  
All work and no play, Sora..., he said, whispering to her. Sora smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder, breathing out in a sigh of contentment, a sign of her compliance. Taichi pulled her closer, kicking off his shoes and walking, Sora in his arms, towards the bedroom door.  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Two Hours Later: 1:06 p.m.  
  
  


Knock knock!, called out Hikari cheerfully. She knocked on the apartment door, frowning when no one answered. She knocked again, a bit confused.  
  
Hello? Taichi? Sora-chan?, she said, lowering her arms and tilting her head in thought. She turned around, giving Takeru a queer sort of a frown.  
  
Maybe they're not home., said Takeru encouragingly.  
  
No...Sora called me this morning and said she and Taichi were painting the apartment., said Hikari, And she told me to stop by early in the afternoon to see it.  
  
Well...maybe they left or something., said Takeru, shrugging his shoulders. Hikari frowned and shook her head.  
  
I don't think so., she said, Sora would of called to tell me not to come.  
  
At that, Hikari turned back around and knocked on the door, harder this time.  
  
Sora? _Taichi? _It's us....come on, if you're in there at least let us in!, Hikari said, putting her arm down when she received no answer.  
  
Here, let me try., said Takeru. He stepped forward and put his hand on the doorknob, turning it and pushing open the door easily.  
  
It's open., he said. Hikari nodded, raising an eyebrow, and pushed open the door further, letting herself in. Takeru followed her.  
  
Then, they both gasped.  
  
The walls weren't _painted, _they were covered, dripping wet splotches of white paint heavily covering the walls as if someone had been throwing at them. The carpet was smeared with white, the smell of wet paint heavy in the air.  
  
, said Hikari and Takeru at the same time, sweatdropping and exchanging glances.  
  
W-What happened? I thought they were supposed to pai-, said Takeru.  
  
I have _no _idea..., said Hikari. She stepped forward, flinching when she felt herself step in a wet puddle. She cringed and stepped back, looking at Takeru in horror.  
  
What do you think..., she said, swallowing and turning back to the room. It looked like a war zone, white paint everywhere, dripping empty cans and spilled-over trays and brushes strewn about the room.  
  
Takeru looked as dumbfounded as her. Hikari starred at the wall for another moment, blinking in disbelief, and then, slowly, a smile spreading across her face.  
  
, she said, letting out a quiet laugh. Takeru blinked and turned to look at her.  
  
, he said.  
  
Look at that. Over there..., Hikari said pointing. Takeru followed her gaze to the wall, white paint spreading across it completely unevenly. Then he saw it.  
  
A child-like heart with the letters T.&S. 4Evr' written messily in it with paint.  
  
He smiled and then laughed, turning to look at her. Then, suddenly, all the messy puddles and wall splotches, all the dripping white hand prints and spilled-over cans made some sort of sense.  
  
Hikari smiled along with him, laughing at the irony of it all. That was Taichi and Sora for you...always making a show of themselves, even as newlyweds.  
  
I guess they had fun., said Takeru, laughing. Hikari nodded and pointed, smirking, to a pair of paint-covered shoes lying alone on the floor in a small heap. Takeru followed her gaze, suddenly blushing at Hikari's provoking look.  
  
They're having more then _fun_ right now., she said. Takeru blushed deeper, his eyes widening when he caught site of a trail of white footprints, one set, leading into a closer door that, on a previous tour of the apartment, he recognized as the bedroom door.  
  
You mean.., Takeru said, halfway between shock and laughter. Hikari smiled and nodded. She looked at the dripping white room and then back at Takeru, smirking as she walked forward and put her arms around his neck.  
  
, she said, her ring glittering against the brightness of the room, Promise me that when _we _get married we'll paint our apartment ourselves too.  
  
Takeru raised an eyebrow, pressing a fingertip against the wet paint on the wall and raising it to dab a smear of white against her nose. Hikari giggled and pulled away, smiling.  
  
, Takeru said. Hikari frowned, a playful pout on her face as she wiped the paint off the bridge of her nose.  
  
Why not?, said Hikari. Takeru smirked, taking her hand and pulling her out towards the door.  
  
Because we're going to have _much _more fun then them., he said. Hikari raised an eyebrow and smiled.  
  
Oh really?, she said. She walked forward, letting herself be pulled.  
  
, said Takeru, Because when _we _paint our apartment, we'll paint the bedroom first.  
  
Hikari laughed, blushing a little, and stepped out the door, closing it safely behind her.  
  
Hm...I'll be looking forward to it., she said. Takeru smiled, kissing her quickly as they pair walked away from the apartment door.  
  
Behind the closed doors of the bedroom, Sora awoke and smiled, sighing in contentment as she rolled over on her pillow. A pile of white-stained clothing was heaped in the corner, the white sheet feeling good against her bare skin. She licked her lips, the thick taste of paint still hanging on her tongue.  
  
_All work and no play..._, she thought, smiling as she drifted off to sleep once again.  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


Oh, it's over! I'm not sure if this was all that good. Please review! If I can't get a good response on this I'm going with my instinct and deleting it.... Review, please!


End file.
